A New Life
by KittyKatly
Summary: Aura, a girl who used lives at the modern world until one night she was kidnapped and taken away from her parents. What happens when she has to change her name and her identity to fit in the Avatar world? Will she be able to hide the secret and survive?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**A New Life**

**Prologue**

A girl four year old girl was playing with her toys. Her mother came and picked her up from the floor. She took the toy from the girl's hand and put it on the table. The mother told something to the child. She walked to the bedroom and put her in bed. The mother went to a shelf on the far wall and got a picture book. She heard shuffling from the window and looked down. Nothing. She shrugged and went to her child. She started reading the story and eventually the girl went to sleep. The mother closed the light and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

It was about midnight, everyone in the house was asleep. Dark figures climbed in through the living room window, there was about three. They walked quietly through the house. One of them accidentally knocked down a porcelain jar but another caught it in time before it hit the floor.

"The next time be careful." The masculine voice said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry." The other one whispered.

"Shh, we don't want to ruin this mission." The feminine voice shushed them. They nodded.

They kept walking around the house, to the little girl's room. They locked eyes. The feminine figure opened the door quietly and walked in. She looked around and signaled to the masculine figures to come in. They walked to the sleeping child. One of the masculine figure got the blanket off the child. The child shivered. The first one carefully picked up the child and handed it over to the feminine figure.

"Why do I always have to carry the child?" She whispered.

"Because you are a woman and woman are supposed to be good with children." The male explained while whispering. She sighed and walked out of the room with the male figures behind her.

When they approached the window, the child opened her eyes. She took in the strangers' faces, wide eyed. She screamed as loud as she could. The feminine figure took out a cloth and put it on the child's mouth and nose, knocking her out. They heard foot steps approaching and muttering. They turned to the window and fled.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is short but please read the next chapter before deciding that you don't want to read it. This in and OC story. And please review!_


	2. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I do own Crystal/Aura, Ping, Jia and Hong.**

**Chapter One: **

**A New Life**

The girl opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. Her vision was a bit blurry so she rubbed her eyes. She sat up and tried processing everything around her. She was in a wooden old fashioned bed, not so comfy like the one she slept in at home. A bit bumpy and hard. There were other beds like this around her with sleeping children.

"Hello child." She heard an old raspy masculine voice from beside her.

She turned around, fear shown in her eyes. The man she saw in front of her had a white beard, green eyes and wore a green robe with gold trimmings."Don't be scared everything is going to be alright. Why don't you come with me?" He offered her a hand.

She nodded, got off the bed and took his hand. The girl and the man started walking out of the huge room. When they were out of the room, the old man asked "What's your name child?"

"Crystal." it was barely a whisper, so the old man had to lean in to hear her. "Oh, Crystal nice to meet you." The girl, no Crystal, just stared blankly at him. He sighed. They walked on.

They walked past other children of different ages but most were around her age or younger. She stared at them as they walked on. She and the old man went past the line of children and stopped in front of a metal door. The man knocked. A women opened the door, she let Crystal and the man in. She had a kind smile on her face, her hair was black, she wore a dress similar to the one the man wore except that hers was red. The woman sat on a chair and put her hand on the table and gestured for Crystal to sit on the chair across from her.

Crystal hesitated but upon seeing the kind smile on the woman's face she obliged. "So, what's your name?" The woman asked kindly without taking off her smile.

"Crystal." She whispered.

"So, Crystal nice to meet you. My name is Ping." The woman held out her hand. Crystal just stared at her blankly.

"Um, ok, how are you feeling?"

"Good." She whispered back.

"Why don't you have a drink?" The woman stood up and poured a hot drink into a cup. She pushed the cup to Crystal's side of the table and sat back down. Crystal looked at the woman, no Ping, to the cup of hot drink. "Drink it." Ping beckoned her to drink. She hesitated but obliged. As soon as she drank it, her surroundings became blurry and she felt dizzy. She fell over the chair and everything became black.

* * *

The next time, she found herself in another room, she looked around and found Ping sitting on a chair. The old man was gone. She looked around, she was resting on a comfy bed with white sheets. "How are you feeling?" Ping asked as she gave her a warm smile.

"Ok." She answered.

"Alright you are going to get new parents soon." Ping said with her never wavering. She tilted her head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"Your name is Aura from now on."

"Aura?" She repeated.

"Yes Aura and you are from the Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation?" She gave Ping a confused look.

"Yes, you'll see. You are not aloud to talk about your life in the modern world or tell your real name. If you break any of these rules you'll be severely punished. Understood?" For the first time the woman's voice became cold and her smile disappeared. Crystal cowered under her gaze but she managed to nod.

"Good!" Her cold attitude was gone replaced with a kind smile. Ping gestured for Crystal to come. She stood and walked to her, fear clearly shown on her face. Ping opened the door, grabbed Crystal's hand and walked her to another room.

The room was richly decorated with red walls and paintings of dragons. A fireplace was on one of the walls and in front of it were plush sofas with a small table in the middle. On the sofa was a man and a woman holding hands, they were wearing dark red robes with golden designs of flowers for the woman and a dragon for the man. The woman's black hair was made in a complicated braid on top of her head and the man had a topknot. They both had Amber eyes, much like her own. Across from them sat another man and he wore similar clothing to Ping except that he wore a long shirt and pants.

Ping brought Crystal in front of the three adults, she turned to the man and woman holding hands and said with her voice strict, "She is going to be your child. Treat her as your own. Teach her the ways of our world." Ping nudged her arms and nodded her head in the man and woman's direction.

Crystal walked over to them hesitantly. The woman held out her hand and Crystal did the same. The woman smiled warmly, "What's your name?"

"Crystal."

"Uh, no your name is Aura." Ping cut in.

"No." Crystal said forcefully.

"Yes." Ping gave her a hard look.

"It's alright we'll work on it." The woman interrupted. "My name is my name is Jia and this is Hong." Jia gestured to the man beside her. "And we are going to be your new parents."

"I want my own parents." Crystal said a bit forcefully.

"That won't be possible."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Jia held out her palm in front of her and lit a small fire. Crystal screamed and stumbled backwards.

"It's alright you can do it too. Just bring your hands together." She did as Jia told her to. "Good, now take a deep breath and exhale. Feel your inner fire inside your body and it should come." She took a deep breath and exhaled.

in...out...in...out...in...out...in...out

She felt something warm lighting up inside her and when she opened her eyes she saw a small flame dancing on the palm of her hands. She watched at the dancing flame in amazement. "Now you understand why you can't go back up to your world." Jia said. Crystal nodded.

Jia smiled, "Let's go to your new home, shall we?" Crystal nodded and for the first time she came to this new world, she smiled.

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading my story! This and the last chapter was supposed to be together but... Well I decided to separate it._ _Thank you so much for reading this story so far. Please review and tell me what you think about it._


	3. The First Day

**A New Life**

**Chapter 2:**

**The First Day**

Crystal was riding on a carriage with Jia and Hong along with Ping and the man. The carriage was red along with everything around her. Weird... That was pretty unusual since from where she came from everyone wore anything they liked.

The man cleared his throat, "You must be wondering who I am. I am Qiang. I or Ping will be checking up on you every week to see if you are getting used to living in the Fire Nation. There are also rules for people like you, people who come from the Other World. The rules are very strict. If you break any of them, you'll be executed.""What does executed mean?" Crystal asked confused.

"Death." Her eyes widened and she pressed herself closer to her seat as if to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Alright, let's get on with the rules." He said. "You must not tell anyone that you are from the Other World or you and the person you told to, will be killed. You must not bring any belongings from the Other World to this world or else it will be destroyed." Her hand immediately went to her chest where she had a locket. "You must not tell anyone your real name, if you do you'll get killed. You must stick to the story we tell you about how you ended up with them." He nodded towards Jia and Hong. "And most of all you must not utter a single word about your world. Understood?" He looked at her with a hard stare, she nodded.

Finally the carriage stopped in front of a huge house. Crystal could only stare at the beautiful mansion like house. It was red like any other houses around here. The people who live around here seemed to be rich with their expensive looking clothes, the huge houses and the nicely paved roads. It was nice to know that at least she would be living with a rich family.

They all walked out of the carriage and into the house. Hong knocked on the fancy door. A servant came and opened the door. They walked in. She stared at the richly decorated walls. There were paintings hanging on every wall. Pots of flowers could be see from the fancy side table on the hallway. There were servants walking around the house either cleaning something or getting food.

They went to the living room. There were fancy red sofas in the middle of the room and a fire place on the far wall. They sat on the sofas, Ping and Qiang sitting across from her, Jia and Hong. A couple of servants came and put tea and biscuits. Then they went out of the room.

"We should be leaving now. Give a tour of the house, teach her our ways. Good luck." Qiang said. Both Ping and him bowed and walked out of the house.

When they left the house Jia turned to face her "So first let's get a tour of the house and then you can take a bath. Then we'll have dinner together." Crystal nodded.

"As you can see this is the living room." She did an ark with her hand to show the place. "Next we'll go to the dining room." They walked into a room with a fancy dining table. Then they went to Hong's study (which was really messy). Then to their little library, their bedroom

Their firebending practice grounds, the garden, another dining room for guests, the play room (which they made for me), an extra bedroom and finally Crystal's bedroom.

"Wow." Crystal could only stare at the magnificent room. She had a huge bed a dressing table, a big walk in closet with clothes and shoes, she also got shelf with dolls on it. "Do you like it?" Jia asked from behind her.

"Yes." Crystal breathed.

"You should take a bath." Jia said. Crystal nodded. "I'll tell the servants to get your bathtub ready. After that, come downstairs and we'll have dinner."

Jia went out of the room. Crystal plopped herself on her new bed.

* * *

The first thing Crystal noticed when she entered the dining room was the food. There was chicken, vegetables, and many other things on the dining table. Seeing the delicious food made her mouth water.

Jia was already seated on the chair. Crystal sat down beside her. Hong came into the room and sat down across from them. "So do you like it here so far?" Hong asked as he took some food from the table. Crystal nodded and did the same. This was the first time he actually spoke, he didn't sound very nice though. Beside her Jia started taking her food.

"This could be practice of how a proper lady has to eat." Jia said and took a cup of water. "You have to drink like this." She held the cup with her thumb, pointer and middle finger, with her pinkie facing strait up. Crystal did the same.  
"And you have to take small sips." Crystal did as Jia told her to.

"But why do I have to Do this?" Crystal asked frustrated.

"Well that's just how it's done." Jia said. Crystal sighed. "Oh and make sure to eat healthily. And keep your posture straight." Crystal straightened her back.

They ate and when they were done, Hong took her to her bedroom ( Jia forced him to). "Good night." he said as she put Crystal in bed.

"Can you tell me a story?" Crystal mumbled from underneath the blanket.

"Um I don't know a story."

"Please." Crystal made puppy eyes at Hong. "I won't be able to sleep."

Hong sighed, "Alright I'll tell you a story." Crystal beamed. "What kind of story's do you want to hear?"

"Anything."

"You have to tell me what kind of story's you want to hear!" Hong said frustrated.

"Just tell me anything." Crystal said softly.

Hong sighed, " Um, ok, so, I'll tell you about the Hundred Year War which started with the great Fire Lord Sozin." His voice rose with excitement and his arms above his head. Crystal stared.

Hong cleared his throat, "Everyone in the Fire Nation knows this story. You are supposed to learn it tomorrow but I'll just tell it to you know." Hong smiled.

"So, as I said Fire Lord Sozin started the war to spread our nation's prosperity to the world. You must be wondering what a Fire Lord is. Well a Fire Lord is the ruler of the Fire Nation, anyway, he started planning it from his earlier stages of being Fire Lord. He couldn't put his plans into action because of Avatar Roku. I should also tell you what an avatar is. An avatar is a person from any nation that can bend all the elements. It's just one person. You'll learn more tomorrow." He explained.

"So as I was saying Avatar Roku prevented him from taking over the world. So when Avatar Roku died, he found out about a comet that comes every one hundred years, later renamed Sozin's Comet. When the comet came he wiped out all the Air Nomads. You'll learn more about the other nations tomorrow. He took over part of the Earth Kingdom. He also tried looking for the next avatar but we believe that the cycle was broken. Then he died a natural death. After many years, his children and grand children took over most part of the Earth Kingdom. The war still goes on now, we are almost winning." He looked down at Crystals shocked face, smiling.

"Don't you think taking over the world is wrong? He just wants power." Crystal affirmed.

Hong grabbed her shoulder. "Don't you dare say that. I know it may be wrong but people who disagree are killed. So don't say it again. Understood?" He looked her straight in the eye. Crystal nodded.

"You should get some sleep now. Good night." Hong walked out of the room.

Crystal lit a fire in her hand and she took out her golden heart shaped locket. Her hand traced the name that was written on it. _Crystal._

She opened the small clasp and looked at a small photo of her mom and dad. She stared at the picture.

Both her parents had black hair. Her mom's hair was curlier and it was just below her shoulder. Her dad had short straight hair cut in a military style hair cut. Crystals hair was also straight just like her dads. They both had brown eyes. Unlike her, she has amber eyes like the people in the Fire Nation. Her dad was taller than her mom. Her mom was very fashionable and she wore make-up. They both had a light brown skin color unlike her, she had a pale skin.

She can see why she was sent to this world. Everyone here seemed to have similar appearances.

They both looked very happy in the picture but in real life she knew that they didn't like each other. It was an arranged marriage. She remembered her mom and dad yelling at each other. Her dad was very selfish and he used her mom to make her do all the work at home, while he just sat on his computer, sometimes pretending to do his job. Her mom gets tired every night because of the labor but she always finds some time to spend with her. She always buys her toys, clothes and delicious food with the little money her dad lets her use.

Crystal really missed her but there's nothing to do now. She's stuck in this world. The only thing she can do is make a life here. Tears came out of her eyes. She cried saddened by the fact that she won't be able to see her mother again. This night she cried herself to sleep holding onto the locket on her heart.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks_ for reading! I'm really sorry if this chapter was worse than the rest. I had alot of school work to finish. I'm really sorry if it sounds like I'm writing a huge essay about environmental issues and facts (that's what our class is doing, it's a big part of our literacy mark). From now on I will try to update this story every weekend. Anyways, Thanks for reading and please review. _


	4. Morning to Night

**A New Life**

**Chapter 3:**

**Morning to Night**

The next morning Crystal woke up to the rising sun. She could feel the power coursing through her body. She looked out the window, it was still really early in the morning. She felt like the power is coming from the rising sun. She felt very tired though, as if she was short on sleep.

She stretched herself and rubbed her eyes. That's when somebody knocked on the door,"Miss Aura may I come in?"

"Yes."

That somebody opened the door and it seems like that somebody was one of the servants. The servant looked like she was around her 40s, with the typical Fire Nation look. The servant smiled down at Crystal. _She seems nice_ was the thought that went through her mind.

"My name is Fen. I was assigned to get you ready for the morning." Fen bowed.

"I have a question." Crystal said waving her right arm in the air.

"Yes?"

"Do people in the Fire Nation wake up this early in the morning? 'Cause I'm still a bit sleepy." Crystal stretched and yawned.

Fen chuckled, "Well, Miss Aura, you are a fire bender and fire benders rise with the sun."

"So, I don't get to sleep in?" Crystal looked at Fen hopefully.

Fen shrugged, "Most likely not, unfortunately. You are now a daughter of a minor government official now. You have to wake up early anyway." Crystal groaned rubbing her eyes. "Now let's get you ready!"

Fen helped her wear her new dress (which was pretty different from what people wear in Crystal's world). Before Fen dressed her, Crystal hid her locket under the bed when Fen wasn't looking.

Then Fen did her hair. Fen was going to do a complicated braid on her hair but Crystal told her that she wanted something simple. She ended up having a ponytail with both of her bangs on the sides of her face. Crystal found out that the people here use ribbons instead of rubber-bands. When Crystal tried doing her hair it just fell in a loose mess so she just let Fen do it. Crystal sighed inwardly,_ this is going to be a long day._

Finally she went down to the dining room to have breakfast. "Oh my gosh! You look so cute Aura!" before she knew it Crystal was in a bear hug by Jia who seemed to come out of nowhere. "Don't you think Hong?"

Jia gestured her to spin around. Crystal wore a red dress that fell to her ankles, with a black belt that was attached to a small red ribbon on the left side of her dress and a flowery pattern on the right. Her pony tail had a ribbon with the fire emblem in the middle.

"Ah, yes, she does look very cute." Hong said from behind his long scroll. Jia snatched it away from him and rolled the scroll. Hong looked disappointed. Jia put her hands on her hip, her eyebrows arched down, making her look scary. Hong turned to Crystal. He looked impressed. He smiled, "Yes she does look cute with her new dress." Crystal grinned ear to ear.

"But you look tired."

"I had to wake up really early."

She sat down on the table beside Jia. Just like yesterday, there was a whole variety of food. She picked the bread with the jam and poured a glass of milk. After that she took a yoghurt. When they were finished eating, Hong and Jia took Crystal to the garden. There were different flowers all around the place with a small water fountain in the middle.

They went to a little clearing and stood. "Right now we will teach you the basic forms of firebending." Hong said.

"We will teach you the breathing exercises first. It is the most important in firebending because if you don't keep your breathing in check, your will loose control of your fire." Jia explained.

"That means we will be meditating. You have to focus on the sun. The sun is the main source for firebending, we draw our power from the sun. If we didn't have the sun at all we won't be able to bend." Hong said pointing at the sun. "When you meditate you have to sit like this." He sat down cross legged with both his hand on his lap, palm facing up. Crystal did the same. "Good, now now focus on the sun. Take a deep breath in and out." Hong instructed.

Crystal did as she was told. She could feel the sun's heat on her back, she focused on it. For some reason the heat didn't bother her as much as it used. Must be a fire bender thing. The sun actually calmed her down a bit and she could feel this tiny bit of power from it but it was still boring.

_15 seconds later..._

"I'm bored." Crystal grumbled.

"It's only been 15 seconds." Hong said incredulously.

"Ugh, I'm bored." Crystal rolled on the the floor.

"Get up young lady! Don't make your self dirty." Jia scowled as she put her hands on her hips.

Crystal sighed, "Ok, fine, I'll die of boredom."

"Meditate!" Hong commanded. She immediately went back to her meditative form.

* * *

It's been two hours since meditation. Hong said that she has to meditate every morning in front of a fire. But right now she was learning how to act like a proper lady. Jia told her not to let any (as if ANY) of these things slip. Right about now she was learning how to hold a fan properly, how to talk politely (which she is not that good at) and perfect posture. Well she's trying her best.

After lunch they they tried teaching her about the four nations and their cultures. Later that night she went to the family's library and looked for a small book to read. She only looked through the pictures since she couldn't read and by the end she became sleepy so she went to bed. She clutched her locket to her heart as she thought about the day and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_I am so so sooo sorry for not updating last week. My only excuse is that I forgot to. I am sooooo sorry. From now on I will try not to forget to updates please forgive me._


	5. My Feelings Here

**A/N:**This_ chapter is mostly like a filler but I think the last part is pretty important. It's already been 3 months and also it's Aura/Crystal's birthday. I know it is short. Maybe the shortest. But I wanted to make it the way it is. So enjoy! Please R&R._

* * *

**A New Life**

**Chapter 4:**

** My Feelings Here**

It's been 3 months since Crystal's first arrival at the Fire Nation. It was also her fifth birthday. She was turning five. How exiting! Her first birthday at the Fire Nation.

Hong said that she didn't have to meditate this morning. Over the course of the month she got used to meditating since at the beginning it was pretty boring to her. But now she found comfort in it. Meditating was the time for her to think of all the things that's happened to her since she came to the Fire Nation. She never thought about her life at the other world. It was too painful to think of her sweet and caring mother.

She also wasn't allowed to go out, at least that's what Ping and Qiang said. She felt the need to roll her eyes at them. Oh Qiang, how she hated that cold man. Since it's already been three months and her birthday she has the permission to go outside. Oh how she missed the taste of freedom. Now Ping and Qiang's visit won't be as frequent as it was the past three months, which she was glad for.

It was officially summer, her favorite season! When she came here it was still spring. The summer was extremely hot here. Way hotter than where she came from. The weird thing was that she liked the hotness, it was comforting.

Hong and Jia said that we were going to have a small party with cake and desserts and small games. It was pretty fun. At least the male of the family didn't act like he cared unlike Crystal's father. The gist of it all is that she had a great birthday party. She loved Hong and Jia. Over the course of the month she got used to thinking of them as mom and dad even though it still felt weird.

She has also gotten used to being called Aura and it wasn't like they were gonna let her keep her old name. So tonight when the party was over, Jia kissed her good night and Hong told her a small story (which became their daily routine.) Hong even bought her a small book to read to her every night. At last Hong walked out, extinguishing the fire from the chandelier above her.

When she thought Hong was far from her room, she threw the soft blanket aside and walked to the desk. She took the locket off her neck and stared at it. Mixed feelings swirling around her mind. Finally she took a deep breath and lit a small but hot fire on her index finger. She put the locket down the opposite side, not the side that said Crystal but the side that had nothing. Carefully she melted the metal to write her new name the way Hong and Jia showed her.

_Aura_

That was her name. From now on she is Aura. An adopted daughter of a government official.


	6. Joy to Friends

**A New Life:**

**Chapter 5:**

**Joy To Friends**

Crystal, no Aura, she was Aura now. She was playing with her beautiful doll. Jia and Hong bought her a toy tea set. She was pretending to have a tea party worth the doll.

"Would you like some tea ?" Aura said over dramatically.

"Oh, yes please, Miss Aura." She moved the doll's head and said it in a high pitched tone so that it seemed like the doll was talking. She pretended to pour tea into the small cup and made a show of drinking it.

"Oh, Miss Aura may I join the tea party?" Jia came in through the door and bowed dramatically.

"Oh yes you may!" Aura giggled. Jia sat down beside her. Aura pretended to pour tea into her cup and Jia pretended to drink it.

"Oh this tea is very delicious!" Jia made a show of smelling it.

"This is the finest tea from the Fire Nation."

"Oh yes I can taste it!" They giggled. "Alright, time for lunch!"

"I'm coming mom!" Aura said softly. Jia looked surprised.

"Mom?" Jia said it in a low voice. Aura nodded. Jia's mouth quivered up in a smile. Her eyes were sparkling cause of the tears of joy. "Oh, come here!" She hugged Aura lovingly. "I always wanted my own child." She whispered.

Behind them Hong walked in, "It's time for lunch! What's taking so long?" He stopped dead at the scene before him. "What's going on?"

Jia looked up from her tear streaked eye. "She called me mom."

"Dad!" Aura said running to Hong. "Dad?" Hong just stood there dumbfounded.

"Let's go it's time for lunch!" Aura was shaking Hong's hand. "Um, yes, lunch, let's go." That finally got him out of the trance. He hugged Aura and Jia joined in. The happy family was enjoying each other's company.

* * *

It was winter already. The weather was still warm but at least it's cooler. The hotness gets tiring sometimes. Jia, Hong and Aura were going to visit one of the other noble families. Aura was told that the family was Jia's old friend and they were gone on a vacation for a few months. Jia told her that the family had six daughters and one of them is her age. She said it would be fun, but to Aura it sounded like an awful lot of children. Must be disastrous at that house.

Finally Hong knocked on the door. A servant opened it and gestured them to walk in. What she saw when she entered the house knocked the air out of her. All the girls were running around and fighting each other. Yelling, running, breaking and stealing. The servants were trying to stop them and one of them was also trying to catch what seemed to be the youngest of the sisters, with a broom. She was jumping around dodging it with her amazing acrobatic skills. Two others, who were twins, were pulling each other's hair and seemed to be fighting over a comb. Another two were throwing eggs at the servants who were trying to capture them. The three guests just stared wide eyed at the disaster before them.

"What's going on here!" Everyone stopped and looked up at the stairs. The man slowly came down looking very angry. As he came down Aura got a closer look at him. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was done in a small topknot. He almost looked old, probably from the pressure of taking care of six little trouble makers. "Get in line!" His voice boomed through the room and immediately the girls were standing in a straight line in front of the three guests. It seemed like the girls had a similar look.

Aura looked up at her parents. Hong gave her a look that said; _you won't be that much of a trouble will you?_

A woman came down from the stairs wearing a beautiful dress. Behind her another lady, a teenager, came down. The young lady ran down and lined up along with the other sisters.

"I am very sorry for what happened here. I hope my daughters haven't caused any trouble for you." The man apologized. The man and woman (the parents) bowed in respect. Aura, Jia and Hong did the same.

"Oh, no, nothing happened, Chao" Hong gave a nervous laugh.

The woman and Jia hugged each other. "It's nice to see you again, Ai." Jia mumbled.

The woman squealed, "Isn't she the one you've adopted?"

"Um...Yes" Jia replied. "Her name is Aura."

"Hello nice to meet you ma'am." Aura bowed.

"Wow, now, she has a lot more manners than our daughters." Ai exchanged a look with her husband.

"Why don't you kids go and play?" Jia suggested. "Go with Ty Lee, she's your age."

The girl from the end of the line jumped up and down, "Lets go!" She squealed. She grabbed Aura's hand and pulled her arm so that it could come out of its socket.

"Have fun!" That was the only thing Aura heard before she was forcefully pulled to the girl's room. She was almost horrified at the thought of staying here for awhile. It seemed like a house with pink, happy, jumpy, cheerfully scary monster kids who's going to rip off your arm when you visit them.

Finally the girl stopped and closed the door to her scary pink room. Aura looked around there were cute dolls all around and a small tea table for playing with her dolls. Everything in her room was pink. Everything! This girl is definitely a pink lover!

She snatched Aura's hand and shook it violently with a huge happy smile on her face, "Hello! My name is Ty Lee!"

"Nice to meet you Ty Lee." Aura gave her a nervous laugh. Finally Ty Lee released her hand. She looked at Aura expectantly. Then Aura remembered that she had to introduce herself, "Um, My name is Aura."

"Hello Aura. So what do you wanna do?" Ty Lee's big brown eyes stared at her.

"Um, I don't know." Aura shuffled around.

"I know what we should do!" Ty Lee grabbed her arms _again_. _From now on I will have to make sure that this girl won't break my arms_, Aura thought sarcastically. Ty Lee sat Aura down on her bed and she sat down beside her. Still smiling.

"Let's play Quiz Each Other!" Ty Lee clapped her hands out of pure joy. Aura just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Tch, tch, tch," Ty Lee shook her head. "It's a game where we ask questions to get to know each other." Ty put her arm around Aura's neck, "Cause we are gonna be best friends!" Ty Lee looked her straight in the eyes. "Right?" Suddenly her mood seemed to shift and her eyes seemed sad.

"Yeah, best friends!" Aura fake cheered. _Oh, why did I do that?_ Aura scolded herself. Ty Lee put her arms in the air and yelled "Yay!"

"I'll start." Ty Lee pointed at herself. "What's your favorite color?"

"Pink and red."

"Pick one!"

"Ah, no, I like both."

"There's gotta be one that you really really like much."

"No."

Ty Lee pouted.

"Ok! Fine! Red! Happy!" Aura through her hands up in the air out of frustration. Ty Lee gave her a thumbs up. "Your turn!"

"Are you always this cheery?"

"Yes!"

"Um, ok..."

"What do you like to do for fun?" Ty Lee asked.

"Play." Aura said halfheartedly.

"Anything else?"

"That's pretty much it." Aura shrugged. "My turn!" _Wait! No! What am I doing? I'm actually enjoying it!_ she slapped herself mentally. _Ugh, just admit it, you like her._ She took a deep breath. "Alright, what do you do for fun?"

"I'm an acrobat." To demonstrate it, Ty Lee did a little cartwheel and spun herself in the air. Amazingly she didn't knock down any furniture and the ceiling seems to be high enough.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Aura found herself standing up on the bed and clapping.

"Thank you!" Ty Lee bowed theatrically. Giving kisses in the air. "Thank you, thank you very much, ladies and gentleman." They giggled.

For the rest of the night Aura found herself making a new friend.

* * *

Another year flew by and Aura has turned 6. This means she can go to school now! One more week. She found herself getting supplies for school. She was actually excited. She was ready to meet new people and learn. The good thing was that she and Ty Lee were going to the same school, The Royal Academy For Girls.

She and Ty Lee spent a lot of time together. They were pretty much best friends. Just like Ty Lee said the first day they met.  
Ty Lee decided that it would be best to wear new clothes to school so we went shopping. It seems like Aura's fashion sense is way better than Ty Lee's.

Over the course of the month Ty Lee taught Aura some of the acrobatic skills. But even Aura couldn't surpass her friend's amazing talent.

That doesn't mean Aura's not good at fire bending. Whenever she's home alone (except for the servants) she would go to the family library and take the fire bending scrolls even though she's supposed to wait till school. Hong said that the school will be teaching fire bending. Sometimes she would invite Ty Lee to help her out and sometimes she'd learn it by herself. At the beginning she had trouble getting the fire in control but with Ty lee's help she figured out that she had to keep her breathing in control.

Altogether her life was turning out to be great! She can't wait to go to school!

* * *

**A/N:** _This pretty much short stories of her life until school. I wonder if anybody's surprised by seeing Ty Lee. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and likers! A special thanks to Jsaba for her awesome support! Please R&R!_


	7. Bad School Day

**A New Life**

** Chapter 6:**

**Bad School Day**

The two girls squealed, jumping up and down. "Finally we are going to school!" They screamed at the same time.

Aura and Ty Lee walked to the building along with the other kids. They had an almost identical purses, Ty lee's was pink while Aura's was red. They were wearing the school uniform, which was a red dress with black trimmings along the collar and a black belt, red pants under a black and gold boots.

While they were walking Ty Lee noticed a dark haired girl with two buns on both sides of her head, she was standing on the shadow of a tree. Ty Lee grabbed hold of Aura's sleeves and pointed at the girl. At first Aura looked confused but then she noticed the dark shadowed girl.

"Let me guess, you are gonna go to her and try to cheer her up. Plus try to be her friend." Aura joked.

"Don't be like that!" Ty Lee pouted. "She needs some cheering up! I can see it in her aura."

Aura smirked, "What are you gonna do? Say some cheerful fraises, annoy her and drag her into school. Oh! And say that 'we are gonna be best friends forever'?" Aura said sarcastically.

Ty Lee nodded innocently, "Although, I didn't think of the annoying her part. It's actually a nice idea!" She said fake looking thoughtful.

Aura groaned, "You can't seriously be considering this!"

Ty Lee giggled at her friends misfortune, "Come on! It'll be fun!" She linked her arms with Aura and walked her to the girl.

Aura grumbled, "That's what everyone says before something goes wrong!"

"Don't worry, it won't happen this time." Sometimes her friend's optimistic ness was annoying. She sighed out of frustration and brushed her side bangs away from her eye.

"Hello! Girl under the tree." Ty Lee waved. The girl stared but then looked off to the side.

"Now, let's go! It's obvious that she doesn't want us." Aura whispered to her friend while pulling her arm and managing to turn her around.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a second I'm not done yet." Ty Lee turned to face the girl. Aura face palmed herself.

Ty Lee jumped right in front of the girls face, literally. "So what's your name?" The girl ignored her. "What's your name?" Ty Lee poked the girl on the head. The girl snatched Ty Lee's hand away from her face.

"If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?" the girl said in a monotone voice.

"Maybe." Ty Lee cajoled.

The girl sighed and said in her usual monotone voice, "My names Mai."

"Hi, nice to meet you Mai! My names Ty Lee and the annoying girl over there is Aura." Aura shot her a glare.

"Now you can go." Mai dismissed.

"But I said maybe, not yes."

Obviously Mai was annoyed with Ty Lee right now. "We are gonna be best friends!" Now Aura felt like burning something. "We are gonna be late to class. Let's go!" Ty Lee walked forth as she gestured them to come.

Aura gave Mai a pitying look, "Don't worry, she's actually fun if you get to know her."

"How can you live with this?" Mai said gruffly, for the first time showing some amount of emotion. Aura shrugged.

They were headed to their classroom and it seemed liked they were in the same class. Ty Lee hugged the two girls and dragged them to their home room. Mai was seriously hating this, Aura could see it in her face even though the poor girl was trying not to show it.

Ty Lee made them sit in the front with Aura being the one behind Ty Lee's desk and Mai beside Ty Lee.

Ty Lee made an unfortunate attempt at playing Quiz Each Other with Mai, as she liked to call it.

Another girl sashayed in the classroom. She demanded confidence, attention and fear. Her hair was done in a topknot fastened by the crown of the Royal Family, her bangs were falling to the side of her face. She sat right beside Aura. For some reason that girl was making her uncomfortable. The girl seemed to notice how she acted.

"Hello, my name is Azula." The girl, Azula said. Recognition flashed behind Aura's eyes as she heard the name.

"You are the princess!" Aura looked at the girl in amazement.

"Yes, and you are?"

Aura remembered herself over the amazement, "Oh, ah, my name is Aura." She stuttered.

At that time the teacher walked in. Everyone stopped talking and faced the front of the class. "Hello students, my name is . I am your teacher this year. Welcome to The Royal Academy for Girls. This is a place for education. This is a place for you to learn..." The teacher drawled on about the numerous things we will be learning in school. Finally when she was done with that we introduced ourselves to the teacher and the rest of the class. For some reason Aura imagined school to be funner.

"Alright, whoever is a Fire Bender stand up, so that I can see who will be taking the lessons." Aura stood up and so did Azula. She looked around the room and noticed four other girls so they must be fire benders too. "Good, while the fire benders are having their lessons the non benders are having free time. Your lessons will start tomorrow." We sat down. The teacher started boring us to death again.

* * *

Later on, Ty Lee and Aura sat together on a table and ate their lunch. When the teacher dismissed us, Mai ran out of the classroom before Ty Lee could drag her out with her so now it was only Ty Lee and Aura. After they were done they went out to the playground.

They spotted Mai sitting under a tree looking pretty bored. Without saying a word Ty Lee stood a not too far away from the tree and she started showing her acrobatic skills. She did cartwheels, somersaults and handstands. A crowd was gathering around her.  
From the corner of her eyes Aura saw Azula approach Mai. They were talking about something, but she didn't know what. She had a bad feeling about this.

After awhile, Azula strode through the crowd. Azula's pointer and middle finger were pointing at Ty Lee. Aura knew what was coming so she stood just in time before Azula threw a jet of fire in front of Ty Lee and extinguished the flame. Ty Lee stumbled in the middle of a cartwheel. Aura came right in time to catch her fall.  
"What are you doing? You could've hurt her!" Aura yelled at Azula. Mai came right in time to see what has happened and she was giggling uncontrollably. "It's not funny!"

Azula just narrowed her eyes. "You are not supposed to know how to do that."

"Why not?" Aura challenged.

"Because nobles don't learn fire bending until they go to school."

"So what? I found fire bending scrolls at home and learned ahead of time."

"Ok" Azula walked away.

"That's it? Your not gonna say sorry to her?" Aura shouted.

Azula turned around, "Dont tell me what to do." She glared. Aura was speechless.

When Azula was out of sight, Aura threw a funnel of fire in the direction that the princess went, "The nerve of that girl!"

Ty Lee's eyes widened, she never saw her friend like this, "Wow, Aura relax. She's a princess what can you expect?"

"Your right. I should just calm myself." Aura took a deep breath and then she heard the teachers calling them in. It was time to go back to class.

* * *

Azula and Mai were the first one to come in the class. "Alright Mai, I'm gonna show that girl to not get I my way!"

Mai looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Azula smiled evilly and sat on her desk. Mai followed her example. After awhile other students came in. Finally Aura and Ty Lee came in and sat on their usual spot.

As soon as Aura sat down, Azula swiped her feet under Aura's chair producing fire along the way. Aura yelped as the chair was consumed in fire.

"Hey!" Aura threw her own fire at Azula almost burning the princesse's sleeves.

At that time Mrs. Wong walked in, seeing the effects of the girls' fighting. "What has happened here!"

"I swear . It wasn't me. Azula started it all." Aura pointed an accusing finger at Azula.

"What! You almost burned me!" Azula almost yelled, looking furious.

"You two, to the principals office!" pointed at the door.

"What! You can't do this to me! I'm the princess of the Fire Nation! My father is the son of Firelord Azulon! I'm pretty sure he can fire you or even send you to the colonies!" Azula smiled satisfied.

"I have permission from your mother to do this. Now to the office!" Mrs. Wong ordered. She handed Azula and Aura a paper explaining what has happened. They walked out of the classroom together, side by side, in silence until they came halfway to the principals office.

Aura was the one who spoke, "Why did you do that?" They stopped walking.

"Because I wanted to." Azula said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, really 'cause normally people didn't go around throwing fire at someone who's doing a cartwheel!"

"Well, Mai seemed annoyed by that girl. What her name again? Ty Lee. So I thought I would be doing her a favor!"

"Well, it was the wrong thing to do!"

"Whatever!" Azula walked on.

"This is going nowhere!" Aura groaned.

"Well, if you want let's just call it a truce." Azula face her.

"A truce." They shook hands.

They entered the principals office a short while later and explained what has happened. They waited for their parents to come and by the end of school their parents knew what they had done. Ursa picked up Azula and for Aura it was both her parents. They had a lot of explaining to do at home but later on the two girls will realize that this was the beginning to their friendship.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! Finally Azula and Mai is here! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I worked on this the whole morning. I had no school today so didn't know what to do So I just finished the chapter. I guess this ones a bit sloppy than usual but I'm too lazy to change it. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it actually gives me the motivation to continue writing! _


	8. Some Friendship Time

**A New Life**

**Chapter 7**

**Some Friendship Time**

Azula was in her room, getting ready for school. The servants were brushing her hair while she was eating some fruits. It was about a month and a half since she made the truce between her and Aura. Over the course of the month she learned that the girl was a great fire bender. Aura always came second from her in fire bending and Azula a prodigy like her teachers said. She was pretty rebellious sometimes, but also very loyal to her friends. She could use a friend (or tool) like that. If Azula could get that girl to be her friend, it could be a great advantage for her in the future. Thats why when she came to that realization, Azula started talking to that girl. Not the friend to friend talk but the classmate to classmate kind. Well, that was the first step to being her friend-"Ouch!" Azula screeched. _Stupid servants! They can't even brush my hair right!_

Azula stood and rounded to glare at the trembling servant. Than she looked at the comb. One long strand of hair was limply hanging from the comb. Azula snatched the comb away from the poor servant. She carefully took the hair off the comb and waved it in the servant's face.

"What's this?" Azula demanded.

"It's a hair princess." The servant replied.

"Not just any hair. MY HAIR!" Azula yelled.

The servant bowed her head. "I'm very sorry princess."

_Ugh! How pathetic!_ "Get out!"

"But-" the servant stared at her fearfully.

"I said _get out_!"

"Yes princess." The servant bowed and walked out of the room.

"This should be a lesson for all of you!" Azula cried out when the servant was gone.

"Yes princess." All the servants said fearfully.

She sat back down on the chair and another servant picked up the job of doing her hair. _Now where was I? Oh yes Ty Lee, that bubbly girl. _

That girl is sometimes too cheerful, painfully cheerful but her acrobatic skills are amazing _not that she will ever admit._ Behind her acrobatic skills theres something more to her. Maybe it was the feeling she got that tells her that Ty Lee will be a fighter in the future. That must be it. She also seems like the kind of person who would forgive easily, which means she will be the only one who might be with Azula even if nobody is. That's why Azula had a easier time talking to her than Aura. _That girl doesn't forgive easily._ Ty Lee's easier to win over and persuade. _Too easy, I guess._

The servant finished doing her hair into her usual topknot. Azula walked over to her closet and got her school uniform and changed.

She thought back to Mai. That girl is so good at hiding behind her mask. She never _ever_ (unless there's a good reason) shows her emotions. But there's more to her than that. What Azula found out during the month was that Mai is really good at aiming. She aims with deadly precision, literally.

Well, Azula's still working on getting Aura and Ty Lee to be her friend, it might as well be a few more days and they will officially be her friend. She smirked and walked out of her room.

* * *

Aura was in her fire bending class. Right now she was trying to make a perfect fire funnel. It was one of the things she saw from the scrolls at home but it seemed like she wasn't getting the effect right.

She thrust out her hand and a straight ribbon of fire came out of her hands. /that's not how it's supposed to look like!

She took a deep breath and thrust out her hand angrily and this time the fire spun around one another making it look like the funnel it was supposed to be. She smiled satisfied with herself.

Beside her, she heard Azula clap her hands. "Wow, that was great!"

"Thanks!" Aura beamed.

"Your welcome." Azula smiled. She slowly walked towards Aura. "So, Aura, are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking, if you would like to come to my home. Ty Lee and Mai are coming." Azula revealed.

"Your home? You mean the palace?" Azula nodded. Aura stared at her, her mouth agape.

"Yes, of course!" Aura exclaimed.

"Great! Come in the afternoon ok? Bring Ty Lee along. I already told her."

"Ok." Aura grinned. The only thing she could think of right now was; /I'm going to the palace!  
She didn't think of the conflict she had with Azula at all, she was just gonna go for it!

"Alright students, your class is over." The teacher dismissed them.

"I'll see you in the weekends!" Azula waved her hand in a goodbye.

"See ya!" Aura waved back.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually got invited to go to the palace!" Ty Lee almost jumped up and down in excitement.

"I know right!" Aura exclaimed.

They arrived at the palace gates and saw Azula and Mai approach them. "Hello Aura, Ty Lee." Azula greeted. "Welcome to the palace!" She opened the gates and all of them entered.

Aura was impressed. The delicate marble floors would echo their footsteps in the almost empty hallway except for the servants roaming around. They passed banners with the fire nation insignias. The walls were decorated with small delicate designs. The place was huge, it's definitely too big for only Azula and her family.

"This place is amazing!" Ty Lee gaped. "Don't you think girls?"

Mai shrugged, "I've been here before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and Azula go to by the turtle duck pond every week."

"That must have been fun."

"As if fun was to get Mai to actually do something fun." Azula cut in sarcastically. Mai rolled her eyes as the two other girls giggled.

The turtle duck pond was gleaming in the suns light with the small family of turtle ducks swimming around. Beside it was a lone tree shading the place around it. The place was quiet and peaceful, probably the most peaceful place in the palace. That got ruined when Azula threw a rock into the pond making the turtle ducks scatter far from her and almost hitting one in the process. She laughed with the joy of making the turtle ducks fear her.

"What was that for? You could've hurt the turtle ducks!" Aura scolded her.

"It's not like those pathetic creatures can do anything." Azula smirked. Aura just let it drop, it's not like Azula will listen to her anyway.

"So, what do we do now?" Ty Lee asked.

"I know, Ty Lee show me some of your acrobat moves." Azula ordered.

"Ok." Ty Lee and Aura shared a look. They went a fair distance away from the other girls. Then they started doing a series of cartwheels and somersaults making Azula jealous although she was trying not to show it. In the end Ty Lee landed on the ground perfectly well while Aura stumbled a bit.

"Wow, let's see if Azula can do this." Mai said sarcastically.

"Oh, trust me! I can do this!" Azula huffed as she stomped over to where Ty Lee and Aura stood. Then she tried doing exactly what the other girls did. She did a cartwheel and then tried a somersault in the air but she fell on her butt. "Ow!" She yelped.

"Don't worry. You'll get a hang of it." Ty Lee gave her an encouraging smile.

"Whatever." Azula waved her off. At that exact moment they heard a laughter from the door to the garden. They all turned their heads to find a boy probably a couple years older than them.  
For some reason Aura couldn't take her eyes off the boy. _He was cute. Really cute._ He had those beautiful molten amber eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and those silky jet black hair that was done in a small ponytail on the crown of his head. Plus what he's wearing is so cool and the way he laughed was so cute! _Wait a second, just stop staring for now!_  
Beside her Ty Lee elbowed her and gestured her eyes to a profusely blushing Mai. She swore that Mai's face was the color of a bright red tomato and she was looking at the ground shyly. That boy must be her not-so-secret-crush.

"Oh, Azula that was really funny!" The boy said in between fits of laughter.

Azula glared at him, crossing her arms and looking away. "Well Zuzu, it so happens to be that you are interrupting us."

"Whatever." He dismissed but his eyes fell on Aura and Ty lee. "Are they your new friends?"

"Oh yes I guess I should've introduced you to them." She said angrily. "Zuko this is Aura and the pink is Ty Lee. Ty Lee, Aura that's my dum-dum brother Zuko."

Zuko ignored his sister's remark and instead smiled at the two girls. At that moment Aura felt like her heart was going to melt at the sight of his cute smile. "Nice to meet you." Zuko said.

"Hi." Aura waved shyly at him. She could feel her face heating up and she had a feeling that she was blushing as badly as Mai although she was trying very hard not to show it. She looked around her and saw that Azula was very busy glaring at her brother, if looks could kill she had a feeling that Zuko would be dead by now and Mai was still looking at the ground. Luckily nobody seems to notice what's going on with Aura except for Ty Lee, who was giving her those weird looks that your best friends give when your crush is near you.

"I'll just leave now." Zuko turned around giving a dismissive wave.

"Good riddance!" Azula yelled at her brother's back as he left. "So, what now?" Azula asked as Ty Lee shrugged.

* * *

A few weeks have passed, Ty Lee and Aura were walking home together from school.

"You have a crush on Zuko!" Ty Lee suddenly bursted out.

"What! No! I do not!" Aura avoided eye contact from Ty Lee as she tried looking away from her friend.

"Yes you do. I've seen the way you looked at him. I mean, you were staring at him like he was some spirit. And your face! Oh gosh, it was so red! I would've laughed but I kept it in! And your-"

"Ok I get! You think I have a crush on him!" Aura cried out interrupting Ty Lee.

"Well, do you?" Ty Lee said in a sing-song voice.

"Maybe." Aura admitted, guiltily looking at the ground.

"Yes!" Ty Lee pumped her fists up in the air, a triumphant smile on her face.

Aura just sighed. "I still can't get to him."

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee looked at her concerned.

"I mean, Mai also likes him and that makes me feel...I don't know, bad, I guess. And if I was the one who got him, then she would hate me and... and." Aura stuttered as her eyes started to water.

"Oh, Aura, this is really messed up."

"I know and I don't think I even want him to like me."

"Aura, it's alright. I will help you in whatever way I can." Ty Lee patted Aura on the back.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. We are best friends right? I will be there for you whenever you need me."

Aura looked at Ty Lee through her tear streaked eyes. She was so grateful that she hugged her friend and whispered, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a huge platypus-bear was lifted off my back."

"That's more like it." Ty Lee laughed good naturedly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I am so so so sorry for updating really late. I was really busy the past few days with helping my parents take care of my baby sis (who is about 5 days old right now) so I didn't have time to finish the story. I rushed the last part so I'm very sorry if it's really sloppy. That sentence kind of rhymed:D. This chapter is 2000 words! Yay! It's the longest Chapter I've ever written! Anyway, Thanks For Reading! I hope you enjoyed!_

_Thank you to all my wonderful readers And reviewers! A social Thanks to Jsaba and Digi-fanCapp for reviewing every chapter. Thank you to Demonpie17 and ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices for reviewing too. Thank you to everyone for the great motivation. XOXO 3_

Please R&R! :-)


	9. The Reason For This

**A New Life **

**Chapter 8**

**The Reason For This**

Aura got ready for Ping to come and give her a lesson of what exactly this organization is about. She was glad that it wasn't Hong who was going to do that, he would make her feel miserable and destroy her good mood this afternoon. After that she decided to visit the library to learn the history of this world. History was her favorite subject anyway, although she knew what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong. She understood that the Firelord was power hungry, but seriously, did they have to make everyone miserable? Even their own people sometimes?

She heard a knock on the door._ Ping must be here. _Aura ran down the stairs (Jia will sure scold her for the un-ladylike behavior). She went directly to the living room waiting for Pong to come in. She tried to listen to Ping who seemed to be talking to Hong and Jia. Finally Ping walked in and sat on one of the plush sofa across from Aura. Ping put her bag down on the table that was separating them.

"So Aura, how was the month?" Ping asked.

"Oh, good!" Aura said swinging her feet.

"How's school going?"

"It's great! I made new friends!" _Yeah right, it's not great at all. More like boring._ She wondered why she was even exited to go to school in the first place. _Guess parents love to make boring things sound fun._

"Oh really? That's nice!" Ping took out some papers that said _Confidential_ on it. _Wow, seriously? It's very tempting to look inside it._ "Do you know why I'm are here today?"

"To teach me why exactly you bring children from the other world."

"Yup!" Ping chirped. "So, let's start with..." Ping glanced at the paper. "Let's start with why we do this."

"Yeah, why?" Aura interrupted sarcastically.

Ping raised her eye brows, giving her a questioning look. "Anyway, we do this because in the other world, there's no such things as benders, the people there don't believe in these things. But time to time, there are a couple kids who are born as benders."

"So, If we lived in the other world, we would cause chaos all over the place?" Aura guessed.

"Exactly! See, aren't you a smart girl?" Ping cleared her throat and continued. "So, that's why we do this. Than when we find those benders we take them to this world and then find out if they are an earth bender, water bender or fire bender. The air benders are considered extinct in the other world too."

"Pretty much, whatever happens here happens in the other world sometimes?"

"Yup! We find out they're bending and then we put them to their appropriate nations."

"But, if some are, let's say a water bender or earth bender, then why would only the fire nation be running this...uh...organization?"

"Oh, no, there are workers from the other nations too. Only the rulers of the nations know about this. It's a secret organization. The rulers pick out certain trusted people to help them with this secret."

"It must be strict."

"It is. Let's not go off topic. When we get the kids, we find them foster parents, people that we can trust with taking care of you, of course. Then you live here the rest of your life."

"Oh." There was a pregnant pause with Aura thinking about what Ping told her while Ping was waiting for her reaction.

"So...um...it's time for you to go!" Aura shot up from her seated position on the sofa and started dragging Ping along.

"Hey! Wait! My bag!" Ping spluttered. She let of Aura's hand and managed to get her bag and stuff the papers in.

Jia and Hong heard Ping leaving so they came down and said their farewells.

Aura walked up to her room, looking downcast. She flopped herself on the bed and thought about what Ping had told her. _Thats it's i lost my good mood. I guess I'll just stuff myself in my pillow and stay there like I have a coma._

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm so so sooo sorry for the late update. I have a lot to do from school and take care of my little sister and meet with my friend to work on our project. I'm so sorry. But I hope you guys understood this. Any questions? You can ask me._

_Thank you to all my readers who's stuck with me all this time. Love you all!_


	10. Teaching Him Fire Bending

**A New Life **

**Chapter 9**

**Teaching Him Fire Bending**

This month she got hooked up on reading these amazing books. So now she walked through the street and entered the huge library. She walked past the receptionist and stood, taking in the were shelves on all parts of the building with scrolls and books of different genres. Fancy chandeliers hung above on the ceiling with bright dancing flames. The walls were the color of a light crimson unlike most official buildings.

Aura scanned through a lot of the shelves and picked out a few scrolls. One of the scrolls she found was about the different kinds of common spirits. Aura had a feeling these kinds of scrolls were rare since she didn't see any other scrolls like that. Along the way she found a scroll about Avatar Roku and also a few scrolls about the different Firelords in the past. She also found a few novels that seemed pretty interesting.

She put the scrolls down on a table and scanned through them, again. She put away one of the novels because it seems boring, and she hated being bored.

She walked to the receptionist and put the scrolls down in front of the lady. "Um, can I take these books out?"

"Yes, of course." The lady said as she took the scrolls and wrote the names of it on a piece of paper. The lady took the scroll about the different kinds of spirit. She creased her eye brows and scanned the scroll. "I never saw this book in here." The lady said.

"Oh, are you sure? 'Cause I saw it in one of the shelves." Aura pointed to the shelf she got it from.

"I don't know. Maybe someone accidentally put it there. Anyway, you can keep it, it doesn't belong to us."

"Ok, I'll just take all my scrolls now." Aura muttered and stuffed all the scrolls in her purse. She walked out of the library to home.

* * *

The next day, Aura was at the palace garden with Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai (as usual). This time she was sitting under the tree with one of the novels she borrowed from the library, while Mai sat beside her looking pretty bored.

Suddenly, Azula came and snatched the scroll from her hands. Aura shot up, "Hey! What was that for!"

"Let's practice our fire bending! There's a test the day after tomorrow. Remember?" Azula said as if she didn't just snatch the scroll from Aura.

"Just give it back!" Aura swung her hands to the scroll trying to get it from Azula, but Azula moved it up over her head.

"Not until we practice!" Azula taunted.

"Fine!" Aura stomped over to the middle of the garden where they always practiced. Azula calmly walked beside her but then she took a peek at the door (that leads to the inside of the palace) and smiled.

Aura just stood there looking confused at her friend's behavior. But instead of questioning why she was doing that Aura just asked, "So, which form are we doing first?"

"The one where we spin in the air." Azula replied.

"But we've already done that weeks ago!"

"Yeah, so? Lets just do it!" Then Azula muttered, "Zuzu is coming."

"Zuko is coming? Oh! So that's what it's all about! You just wanna show off." Aura looked at her friend with a smirk. She knew exactly why Azula wanted to do that. Azula just wanted to show off her bending to her older brother so that she could make him feel bad. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. _Zuko is coming._ She felt like slapping herself in the face! Zuko was coming! Inside her mind she was panicking but outside she stood there trying to look annoyed.

"Let's just practice it!" Azula snapped.

"Ok, whatever." Aura rolled her eyes. Her heart was beating really fast.

They went into their usual stances. "Ready?" Azula asked. Aura nodded.  
They jumped high into the air and spun as they unleashed a jet of fire. Both landed in a kneeling position.  
Aura turned to look at Azula and behind her friend she saw Zuko. He looked really annoyed. "Hey Azula, when your done go to mother. She called you." Zuko said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Azula said.*

"Because I'm your big brother."

"How can you be my brother, much less my _big_ brother, if you can't even fire bend."

"Excuse me? I can fire bend very well, alright! I can prove to you that!"

"Then show me the same move we just did." Azula said calmly.

"Ok, I will!" Zuko stomped over to an empty space by Azula. He jumped into the air, but he spun halfway only throwing out a few weak jets of flame. He landed on one foot which got bent and he fell in a heap on the ground. Zuko groaned.

Azula laughed at him. "Useless! I shall tell father what a failure you are."

Without a word Aura ran over to Zuko and helped him up. She felt sorry for him, he was always taunted by his sister. "You okay?" Aura whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Zuko dusted himself off. On the inside Aura's heart melted into a huge puddle of happiness. _Zuko said thank you to me and nobody else._ On the outside she just smiled a _Your Welcome_ at him.

"Why did you do that?" Azula folded her arms looking down at Aura with this glare.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Aura glared back. This went on for a while until Zuko said in defeat, "Go and meet mother, ok?" He walked out of the garden.  
Aura felt the need to follow him and comfort him so she decided run after him.

OOOOO

"Hey." Aura said casually as if the whole incident never happened.

"What do you want?" Zuko grumbled.

"Huh? Nothing, I thought you might need some help in fire bending." _Wow where did I get that from?_

"I don't need your help."

"Wow, when I picked you up outside, you were so much nicer. And now, look at you. So angry!"

"Whatever, you've annoyed me enough. Now you may leave me."

"Nah, I'd rather follow you." There was an awkward pause as they walked on. "So, where are you going?"

"To the training grounds."

"To practice your fire bending? That's great!" Aura grinned. Zuko shrugged.  
"You know, I could help you."

Zuko sighed, "I said I don't need your help."

"If I helped, you would learn the moves faster."

"Whatever."

They finally walked in the training grounds. Which was indoors with walls made of wood. _How atypical. At least the place is huge and it had a few windows._

Zuko ignored Aura and went on to practice his fire bending. He tried the same move but with zero improvement. He tried it several times but each time he fell on his butt and couldn't spin the flames. Aura sat on the floor watching Zuko struggle.

"You know you should-" Aura tried giving advice but each time Zuko cut her off with, "I don't need your help!"

Finally Zuko got fed up and he stomped over to Aura. "I need your help." Zuko hung his head in defeat.

"So now you want my help, huh?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but what's the magic word?"

"Please?"

Aura stood up. "You what I think you should try?"

"What?"

"I think you should first try to do the spinning part on the ground and then try doing it in the air."

Zuko nodded.

"Try it without fire bending first." Aura suggested.

Zuko did as he was told. He spun kicking his legs out, which he was perfectly good at. "Then?" Zuko asked.

"Try with fire bending." Aura said.

Zuko spun letting out a faint jet of fire. "Try again." Aura told him. This time the flames were bigger and stronger. "That was good. Wanna try it in the air now?"

Zuko nodded. He jumped up in the air unleashing a jet of fire but he stumbled when he landed on the ground.

"That was way better than before!" Aura said amazed.

"Thanks! I don't think I would've gotten it without your help!" Zuko beamed.

"Your welcome!" Aura gave him a thumbs up. She then looked at the window. "I think it's time for me to go. I'm supposed to walk home with Ty Lee. Bye." She waved as she went out of the training ground and went to look for Ty Lee.

* * *

When Aura found Ty Lee, they quickly went out of the palace and walked home together as usual.

"What did you do with Zuko?" Ty Lee asked giving Aura one of those huge smiles.

"Oh, I just helped him in his fire bending." Aura blushed.

"Really? How was it? Must've been exciting!"

"Yeah, sure. It was fun."

"Great! Are you guys gonna do it again?"

"I don't know." Aura admitted.

"Too bad. You should go to him and then help him. You guys would get closer and closer that way." Ty Lee suggested.

"I guess that'll work." They stopped, this was the place where they would split up and go to their own houses. Aura was relieved that she didn't have to have this conversation anymore.

"I wish I could talk to you about it more, but I have to go." Ty Lee said.

"Me too, Bye." Aura waved.

"Bye." Ty Lee waved her goodbye as they split up.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for reading my story! I know I was not updating these chapters on time, but for once her you go! I got 22 reviews!Thank You Sooooo Much To All My Readers! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It means a lot to me._


	11. Happy Birthday To Me

**A New Life **

**Chapter 10:**

**Happy Birthday To Me**

Aura was with Zuko at the training room and she was helping him in his fire bending. At first he was horrible but as he moved on he became better even though there were some missteps.

Aura looked out the window and noticed that the sun was almost setting. She was supposed to ask Zuko something but she didn't have the courage to. But now it was time for her to leave so she simply asked him the question.

"Zuko, it's almost time for me to go and I wanted to ask you something." Aura said.

"Sure, what is it?" He stopped fire bending in the middle of the form.

"Will you come to my birthday party? It's next week." Aura said it really fast.

"Of course!" He grinned.

"You will?" Aura looked at him wide eyed. She was expecting him to deny the request, so this was a shock to her.

"Yes, of course. I can't miss my friends birthday party."

"So, that means you are coming, right?" Aura looked at him grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, how often should I say that?"

"A million." They laughed. "I should go and look for Ty Lee. We are walking home together. Bye." Aura waved and Zuko waved back.

**000000000000000**

Aura walked to the palace garden finding Azula, Mai and Ty Lee gathered together near the pond.

"Ty Lee! We should be leaving right now!" Aura walked towards the three girls.

"I'm coming!" Ty Lee ran over to Aura and whispered in her ear. "Did you ask them if they are coming?"

"Not yet but I will." Aura whispered back.

"You should ask them now." Ty Lee said. Aura nodded and walked over to the other two girls with Ty Lee behind her.

"Azula, Mai, I wanted to ask if you guys would come to my birthday party? It's next week." Aura said.

"Ok." Mai simply said.

"That's great! What about you Azula? Can you come?" aura looked hopefully at Azula.

"I'll see, I might be busy." Azula studied her nails not even noticing her friend's downcast look.

"But, please try to come! It would mean a million to me."

"I told you. I'll see!" Azula sounded very annoyed right now.

"Ok, let's just go." Ty Lee said nervously. She was about to pull Aura along with her but just them Mai said that she was coming along. All three girls out of the palace.

On the way Mai asked, "What kind of party are you planning on doing?"

"It's a little friends gathering. I told my parents that I didn't want to do those huge banquets." Aura said.

"I bet it's gonna be fun! I want to be the first guest to be there." Ty Lee chimed in.

Mai ignored Ty Lee and instead asked another question. "We are the only ones that you invited, right?"

"Plus Zuko."

"Oh...um, my home is the other way. I should be going now. Bye!" Mai walked away.

After Mai was out of sight Ty Lee gave her one of those huge smiles. "So, you invited Zuko, huh?"

"Just stop it! Ty Lee!"

"Ok, whatever. It's time for us to go anyway. Bye." Ty Lee waved as she walked away.

"Bye-bye" Aura waved looking very annoyed.

* * *

_At the birthday party..._

Someone knocked on the door. A servant shuffled to open the door. As soon as the door was wide open Ty Lee walked in without saying anything and went to the living room (where she knew that her friend would be there) and sat beside Aura while putting the gift beside her.

"Happy Birthday!" Ty Lee said.

"So, you weren't kidding when you said that you were going to be really early." Aura said.

"Yup!" Ty Lee chirped. Ty Lee looked at the table filled with food and noticed a platter of chocolate. She reacted instantly and chucked a huge one to her mouth. "Delicious!"

"Hey! Don't hog all the food!" Aura snapped.

"Sorry! I just couldn't resist it!" Ty Lee said with her mouth still full with the chocolate.

Aura rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait for the party to start! Can I see the cake!?" Ty Lee asked when she was done eating.

"When everyone's here."

"Awww, too bad."

The two kept on talking until there was another knock on the door.

They ran to the door to find Mai and Zuko coming in with the gifts. "Happy Birthday!" They said.

"Hi guys!" Aura cheered with excitement. "You two came together."

"We met while we were walking to your house." Zuko said.

"That's great!" Aura lied. "Where's Azula?"

"She said she couldn't come. She's busy or something."

"Oh." Her shoulders fell.

" Don't worry. We are gonna have a lot of fun without her." Mai said. "Here's your gift." She handed Aura the gift.

"First let's go to the living room." They all went to the living room and sat on the plush sofa. Aura and Ty Lee sat in the same spot with Mai and Zuko across from them. Aura definitely didn't like the fact that Mai and Zuko were sitting together (and touching! A bit) but it's her birthday party and she can't do anything about this 'cause that would seem weird.

"Let's open the gifts!" Aura said to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Don't gift openings come last?" Mai said.

"Well, I can't wait to open them? I'm not the kind to wait."

"Ok, sure."

Aura started first with Mai's gift since it was right in her hands. She opened the gift bag to find a pretty hair accessory with pink glittering diamonds making the shape of a small heart which was on a silver thing.

"This is so pretty! I love it! Thanks!" She admired the pretty head dress and put it on.

"Your welcome!" Mai had a small smile on her lips. Aura smiled back.

"Next let's open Ty Lee's gift." Aura announced. She took the gift bag that was on the ledge of the sofa and opened it. Inside was a small diary with _BFFs To The Moon And Back_ written on it. Along with a half-of-a-heart friendship bracelet with rainbow colored stones. She got the one that said Friends. Ty Lee unfolded hers from her sleeves and she got the one that said Best. "Cool! I like it! Thanks Ty Lee!" They hugged and put their bracelets together. Aura wore her bracelet afterwards for the whole party.

"Next let's open Zuko's."

Zuko walked over to Aura and gave her the gift. "Here you go. I think you'll like it."

"Thanks!" Aura unwrapped the gift box and opened it. Inside were three bracelets. One was black with different kinds of stones and the other one was white with heart shaped crystals going around. The last one was with purple, gray and silver stones going around. "These are beautiful Zuko! I love it! Thank You!"

"Your welcome!" Zuko said. An awkward silence enfolded around them as they were waiting for someone to day something.

Finally Mai broke the silence by saying, "There's something else in my gift bag."

"What is it?" Aura asked.

"Open it."

Aura did as she was told. Inside was a card with three little human figures stand in and holding hands with confetti all around. On top of it was something written on it. She read it aloud:

_"It's time once again _

_for everyone to sing _

_a birthday song..."_

She flipped it over and read it out again:

_"...as if getting older_

_wasn't painful enough._

_Anyway, Hope It's Happy"_

"Wow, seriously Mai?" Aura said amusedly.

"Yes." Mai said. They all laughed at the quote. At that moment Aura's 'parents' came in.

"Mom, dad! Meet my friends." Aura said as she stood up.

"Your friends are here? Great!" Jia said.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, kids." Hong said.

"This is Mai and that's Prince Zuko. And you already know Ty Lee." Aura introduced as she pointed at them.

"Prince Zuko? You mean the our prince?" Jia asked.

"Yup."

"It's an honor to meet you, Prince Zuko." Jia and Hong bowed at him.

"No need to be so formal. I'm just here to enjoy my friend's birthday party." Zuko said sheepishly.

"Alright then, young man. The cake's ready." Hong said.

"Yay!" Ty Lee cheered and ran to the dining hall before everyone else.

"Wow, she is sure excited." Mai said in her usual monotone voice.

"I know right." Aura said.

They all went to the dining hall and found Ty Lee already seated on one of the chairs. "Come on guys! It's Aura's birthday! Be more enthusiastic!" Ty Lee beckoned.

"Like you?" Mai said.

"Yes." Ty Lee made cute doggy eyes.

Mai sighed. "Yay. Let's cut the cake." She said in a bored manner.

Aura walked to the middle of the table where the cake was and everyone started singing the Happy Birthday song.

When they were done, they took their seats and took a cake.

"How old are you now?" Zuko asked.

"Eight." She replied with her mouth full.

"Congrats!" He said. After that they all ate in an awkward silence.

Which was interrupted by Ty Lee when she said, "Aura, remember the song I told you about?"

Everyone in the room stared blankly at Ty Lee.

"Which song?" Aura asked.

"Happy birthday to me and so on."

"OOOOh! That one!"

"Let's sing it!" Ty Lee said.

"This is a song Ty Lee's told her."

The two shared a look and started singing.

_"Happy Birthday To Me_

_I'm a thousand and three_

_I just started school _

_And I miss my mommy_

_My mommy's at work_

_She fired a jerk_

_She hired a monkey_

_To do my homework_

_My teacher got mad_

_She swore at my dad_

_She killed my monkey_

_And I was so sad"_

They started laughing. Zuko and Mai were simply looking at the two like they were crazy.

The afternoon went on like that with everyone having fun and doing crazy things.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yup! It's a birthday chapter and that means... It's My Birthday! at least it was yesterday. I was too lazy to upload it yesterday so I did it today. Anyway hope you enjoyed!_

_I bet it was boring though. The only highlight about this chapter was the song and the quote from the card I think. Some of the gifts featured here are real gifts my friends gave me._

_I got 24 reviews! Yay! Thank you sooooo much! this means a lot to me! I never thought I would reach this much reviews! Thank You! Please review to tell me what you think about the story! It means a zillion._

**A/N Update**: _So...um, one of my reviewers _(bendergurl123)_ pointed out that I wrote Jin instead of Jia and she was right. I quickly went through the story and fixed the mistakes. So so SO so sorry! I guess you guys got really confused. Sorry! What a stupid mistake!_


	12. Just Having a Talk

**A New Life **

**Chapter 11**

**Just having a talk**

Aura was upset that Azula didn't come to her party. She thought that Azula would be really exited. _They were friends after all. _She had a feeling Zuko was lying. She knew that Azula wasn't busy. She never really was. She only pretends to be busy so that she can avoid something.

To forget about all this, Aura got out the scroll about spirits. The one she got from the library, the one that apparently didn't belong to the library. She'd had it for a while now and she's read it a couple of times. It was interesting, there were stories of the Water spirits Tui and La, stories of earth he earth spirits, and the Fire Nation spirits Agni. There were stories of of the minor spirits. As she said before, it was interesting so she loved reading it over and over again. She read it for the whole afternoon. She knew that if she didn't keep herself distracted she would go back to thinking about Azula's real motives. Although she enjoyed her birthday very much, it still upset her that Azula didn't come.

* * *

_A month later..._

Aura heard the bad news. She heard that Prince Lu Ten died at the siege of Ba Sing Se. She thought that might upset Azula, so she went to visit the palace,/alone. Normally, she came with Ty Lee 'cause she didn't feel comfortable going by herself, for some reason. But this time she didn't really care. She knew how much Azula loved Prince Lu Ten, /before he went off to war anyway. Azula always tried sounding like she didn't care about him, but she talked too much about him for her to not care. She decided this situation will upset her and maybe, _just maybe, _she'll open up a little more.

Finally, after a long and lonely walk she arrived at the palace. The guards let her through 'cause they knew that she was the princess's friend. They didn't normally let anyone in.

Now she just had to go to Azula's chambers. Aura walked through the long corridors of the palace and finally arrived at the door that would lead her to her friend's room. She knocked on the door. A servant opened the door.

"Is Princess Azula inside? May I talk to her?" Aura asked. The servant nodded and let her in.

As she entered, she saw Azula sitting on a chair with several servants combing her hair, painting her nails and other essentials a princess needs. To be honest, all these years they'd been friends Azula never showed them to her chambers. But she went pass it a couple of times. The place was huge! The walls were painted in the most beautiful red with a banner with the Fire Nation emblem on it. The big cushioned crimson bed was to the side of the huge room between the window and an empty wall. Then there was a tall door leading to the balcony, (which was open for now) with small golden Fire Nation emblems. In front of where Azula was sitting, was a huge mirror, beside that was a dresser with jewelry and some make-up (Did she ever really wear that much make-up?) along with a couple of drawers. Plus here she had her own private bathing room. This is exactly where a princess would live in.

Aura walked up to Azula as she acknowledged her. "Why are you here?"

_Ouch! That was rude! _"I just came to talk to you."

"About what?" Azula dismissed the servants with a wave of her hands and soon after that they dropped what they were doing and walked out of the room in a line.

"About..." Aura didn't exactly know how to fraise it out, so she just said what first came to mind. "I was gonna talk to you about Lu Ten. I thought you might miss him and I know how much you loved him. No matter how much you tried to prove yourself wrong. And I came to help you with the feelings you must be feeling."

Azula sighed. "I clearly don't miss him and I clearly don't like him."

"Azula puh-lease! I know you. I know you like him and you miss him! I think you are just lying to yourself!" And it was the truth, Aura had been having this assumption for a while.

_Oops, I guess that wasn't the right thing to say._ Aura thought as Azula's eyes lit up with anger as she the rose from her chair and glared at Aura. "How dare you talk to me that way! I am not lying to myself! Don't make assumptions too quickly! Get out of my room!

"But..."

"Now!"

Aura hurried out of the room. That was rude. It's no way to talk to a friend! She might have thought that Azula might care a little more about her feelings. Well, obviously she didn't! But her outrage seemed to prove something to her. She doesn't want to talk about it? Then she is upset. She's angry? She's too upset to even care about others and didn't watch over her temper. Yup, she does care. With this new thought and feeling a little satisfaction, she went home.

* * *

_A day later..._

Two people died from the Royal Family and one disappeared, in the events of two days. First Prince Lu Ten and now Princess Ursa and Fire Lord Azulon at the same night. People told her that Princess Ursa disappeared all of a sudden at night. Then there's Fire Lord Azulon who died peacefully while he was sleeping.  
Azula and Zuko must be grieving! Their mother disappearing without telling them and their grandfather died just like that! Aura knew how she would feel and she guessed that the two siblings would feel the same way. But Azula? She was not that sure about her. This time she must feel something since it's her mother and also her grandfather. At the most she must be sad about her mother.

This time Aura headed for the palace to accomplish something. As she did the other day, she knocked on the door and the servant let her in.

"So, did you come her to have another 'talk'?" Azula asked as soon as Aura walked in. It was as if Azula was expecting her.

"Maybe I did." For some reason Aura felt the need to stand tall and confident.

"Oh, you heard the news." It was not a question And it wasn't asked like one.

"Yes." Aura paused for Azula to say something. When It was obvious that Azula was not going to say anything, she said, "How do you feel?"

"Great."

"Aren't you sad?"

"No."

"Why not? Your mother disappeared and your grandfather died."

"So? Your point is?" Azula walked over to her and raised one eye brow.

"Aren't you gonna miss them? It's your family!" Aura looked at her disbelieving.

"No." _That's it!? A simple no!? Ugh! This is going nowhere!_

"I'll be going home now. Bye." Aura said and walked out of the room. It was obvious that Azula wasn't going to say anything. But before she left, she heard a little "Good Riddance" from behind her. That was hurtful.

She walked through the palace corridors looking defeated, heading for the exit. But as she was walking by she noticed Zuko on a left turn. He looked extremely sad and it seemed to her that he was heading towards the garden with the turtle-duck pond. She decided to go after him.

When she caught up she said. "Hi."

"Oh, hey." Zuko just kept on walking.

"Are you okay?" Aura looked at him concerned.

"No, I'm not! How can anyone expect me to be okay! My mom disappeared!" Zuko almost shouted with anger boiling inside of him.

"I'm sorry." Aura looked down at the floor.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I don't know. The way you were talking made me feel like I was the one who expects you to be okay."

Zuko shook his head. "No, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about someone else."

Aura was relieved, she didn't want him to be angry at her. She gave him a small heart warming smile. They walked in silence to the garden and when they arrived they sat under the tree.

"Why don't you try distracting yourself, as in try forgetting it." Aura knew she wasn't good at giving advice but right now she was concerned about Zuko. She was pretty much relating things to herself and what she would do if she was in this situation. _As if she hasn't been separated from her real parents._ "It sometimes helps. You think think about."

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one who's mother disappeared." Zuko said skeptically.

"You have no idea." Aura muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." An awkward silence descended upon them. After awhile Aura got tired of sitting there doing nothing 'cause obviously Zuko won't take her advice. She she stood up and said. "I should be going now. My parents would be worried."

"Sure, see you soon." Zuko gave her a half hearted wave as he sulked under the tree.

"See ya."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hi everyone! I'm back with this weeks chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was planning on making it longer but for some reason I'm not all that good at making long stories, unfortunately. I never was, but I'm trying._

_Anyway, forget about all that And let's say thank you to the last chapters reviewers._

_I'd like to say thanks to **bendergurl123** for pointing out the mistake I did with the last chapter._

_I'd like to thanks **Jsaba** for reviewing every single chapter and being my best buddy on FFN._

_To answer **NatNicole**'s question: I agree Zuko/OC are overdone and I am tired of reading them too. I don't wanna spoil the story so ya..._

_**IceSecrets**, I'm glad you are excited to read the next chapter thank you!_

_And thank you to my silent readers who's been reading the story._

_Yay! I'm soooo happy! You know why? I'm almost getting 30 reviews! Right now I only have 28 reviews but that's still a lot! And then I reached 2000 views! Yay! Thank you! _

_Please leave a review in the little box below. Tell me what you think about the story so far. The more reviews I get, the more I get motivated to write._


End file.
